Ella, yo y mi otro yo
by Luka-sama
Summary: Naruto no comprendía muy bien como paso de estar entrenando con Killer Bee a llegar dos años en el futuro, todo era muy confuso y sus amigos lucían muy diferentes. Pero de todas las cosas no comprendía como Hinata-chan se habia vuelto tal linda y cariñosa, tampoco por que su yo de ese tiempo se enojaba cada vez que se acercaba a Hinata-chan.


_Bueno vi una imagen muy curiosa donde sale Hinata y Naruto de la película de the last, pero también salía el Naruto que sale en Shippuden. Así que la idea no duro mucho en mi cabeza antes de ser escrita._

 _Naruto no me pertenece._

 **Ella, yo y mi otro yo**

El mundo está conformado por muchos hilos, cada hilo significa un ser que forma parte del mundo y que hace un cambio en él. Muchos de los hilos de las personas no están para siempre, pero algunos de ellos dejan pequeñas fibras en otros por su gran significado.

Su hilo era uno muy grueso que duraría por generaciones.

Pero por ahora no pensaba en significados profundos de su existencia, ahora solo quería aprender a controlar al baka del Kyubi para mostrarle a ese tonto de Tobi que él podía detenerlo y traer consigo a Sasuke a la aldea. Aunque admitía que estar en esa isla con Killer Bee no era aburrido, tampoco es como si sintiera que hiciera la gran cosa.

Dormir, comer, entrenar todo lo que podía hasta el cansancio.

Pronto lo dominaría, después de enfrentar a la oscuridad en su interior había fallado tontamente, estaba mucho más lejos de lograr su destino.

Esa noche se durmió viendo el cielo estrellado.

-Me pregunto si en el futuro esto servirá de algo dattebayo-susurro mientras cerraba los ojos.

…

..

.

Toda persona espera que cuando va a ir a dormir, el tiempo que dure el sueño, no sea una diferencia a la hora de despertar. Si te acuestas y ves un techo tienes la idea de verlo al despertar. Por eso cuando alguien se duerme viendo las estrellas, lo que espera al día siguiente es un cielo despejado o nublado, se espera ver un cielo de todas formas.

Cuando Naruto despertó en lo que pensaba solo eran unas cuantas horas de sueño, no espero ver un techo blanco al despertar.

Mucho menos una cama.

Tampoco dispositivos de hospital a su lado.

Se levantó asustado y desorientado, no se aseguró de tener la ropa puesta y salió disparado del hospital por instinto. No esperaba que en aquel lugar de entrenamiento tuvieran un hospital, pero aún les tenía cierto trauma a ellos y prefería irse cuanto antes. Aún estaba en perfectas condiciones y quería seguir entrenando.

Cuando salto por aquella ventana, se vio primero algo encandilado por la luz del sol.

Cayó al suelo perfectamente, pero sus ojos se abrieron impresionados ante esas calles tan familiares y a la vez diferentes.

Giro su rostro incrédulo durante unos minutos sin comprender nada.

¿Konoha?

Eso era imposible, hace poco acababa de pasar la invasión de Pain y Konoha no estaba del todo reconstruida como parecía ser.

Además…

¿Cómo llego a Konoha?

Puso una mano en su mentón de forma pensativa. Negó con la cabeza sin que se le ocurriera nada y salió corriendo donde pensaba estaba la oficina del Hokage, Tsunade-baachan debería explicarle por qué lo trajo de regreso.

Como no le había costado llegar.

Camino por la aldea donde el sol mostraba que estaría cerca de medio día, se sorprendió de que la mayoría de aldeanos lo saludaran de forma tan amable y que más de una chica le viera levemente sonrojada.

Se asustó.

Comenzó a aumentar su paso para dejar a los demás atrás.

-¿Naruto-kun?-dijo una voz cerca.

Se detuvo al sentir que la voz era familiar y a la vez distinta. Giro su rostro y se sorprendió.

-H-Hinata-chan-hablo algo incrédulo.

En su mente llego la imagen de la adorable chica de cabello azulado y piel blanca que siempre tenía una gran cantidad de ropa unas dos tallas más de las necesarias, que siempre se sonrojaba a su lado y que le había ayudado en la batalla contra Pain, aun cuando podía morir. Ahora a unos pasos frente a él estaba la misma chica, pero con ropa más vistosa que antes y que mostraban su buen cuerpo, su pelo algo más largo y con el rostro lleno de amabilidad.

La chica se detuvo unos pasos antes de estar demasiado cerca, ladeo la cabeza de forma adorable y su expresión mostro confusión.

Él se quedó en shock.

Estaba seguro que ya había pasado un tiempo desde que se fue de la aldea, pero no creía que al volver hubiera un cambio tan grande como ese.

La chica no mostraba ningún sonrojo o su forma tímida que solía tener.

Hinata puso una mano sobre su cabeza, luego la movió en una perfecta línea recta hasta estar cerca de su propia frente.

-Naruto-kun está más pequeño que de costumbre, además tu pelo volvió a crecer-comento de forma confusa.

Él en cambio levanto una ceja confuso.

-Te pareces mucho a como eras antes-dijo Hinata con una gran sonrisa.

Sus propias mejillas se sonrojado con incredulidad, nunca había visto a Hinata sonreír de esa forma o actuar de forma tan informal a su lado.

Sentía un extraño cosquilleo en su cabeza y su estómago.

-Es porque es el yo del pasado-dijo una voz gruesa tras de ellos.

Ambos giraron a ver al mismo tiempo.

Un chico más alto que ellos dos los miraba con enojo, su cabello rubio era muy corto y sus ojos azules lo miraban con fastidio. El chico traía puesto un pantalón naranja que llegaba al inicio de unos zapatos ninja altos de color negro, su sudadera era completamente negra y tenía una bufanda roja sobre su cuello.

Naruto abrió la boca incrédula.

-ERES YO-grito señalando dramáticamente.

El hombre giro a verle con enojo y camino hasta poder tomarlo por el cuello alejándolo unos pasos de Hinata. Rápidamente se puso frente a ella y se cruzó de brazos fastidiado.

-¿Naruto-kun?-dijo Hinata tras de él.

Esto no se veía bien.

…

Sinceramente no comprendía mucho de lo que estaba pasando, el tipo que se parecía a él pero mucho mayor, lo tomo por la fuerza y antes de darse cuenta estaba en una extraña habitación cerrada. Estaba indignado y no dudo en quejarse en voz alta durante unos minutos. De pronto la puerta se abrió y observo impresionado como Shikamaru apareció por la puerta.

Estaba diferente.

Sus ropas eran similares a las que recordaba, pero eran diferentes. Su rostro reflejaba mucha más seriedad y madurez, además que noto cierto rastro de tristeza que el Shikamaru que conocía no solía tener.

-No espere tener que ver a alguien tan problemático nuevamente-gruño el chico sentándose frente a él.

Ignoro la forma en que lo llamaba.

-Shikamaru algo raro está pasando-le dijo alterado-Estoy de regreso a la aldea y no termine mi entrenamiento con Bee, además porque ese chico es igual que yo, estoy seguro que no hice ningún clon de sombra y además se ve muy viejo-gruño todo rápidamente.

Shikamaru no cambio su expresión calmada.

-Incluso la aldea esta toda reconstruida, además Hinata-chan y tú se ven muy diferentes-dijo alzando las manos.

Podría quejarse de lo mismo durante un buen rato, pero sabía que Shikamaru era muy listo y comprendía todo de inmediato.

El de peinado de piña suspiro.

-Naruto puede que esto te sea difícil de creer, pero tu…-

Lo miro ansioso en espera de su respuesta.

-Estas casi dos años en el futuro que conoces-hablo indiferentemente.

Los ojos de Naruto se volvieron un punto y todo a su alrededor se congelo.

…

Según la explicación dada por Shikamaru, él fue encontrado fuera de Konoha hace dos días inconsciente. La persona que lo encontró pensaba que podría ser un traidor o un engaño, pero al final al traerse a la aldea se confirmó, para incredulidad de todos, que efectivamente él era Naruto Uzumaki. Se mantuvo en observación esperando que despertara, cuando fue dejado de vista durante unos segundos había desaparecido o mejor dicho, había escapado.

Naruto no comprendía que rayos hacía en ese lugar, en cambio Shikamaru menciono que la persona que lo encontró estaba en medio de una misión buscando un pergamino peligroso. No se conocía bien que era el pergamino, pero dado que el enemigo intento usarlo y poco después el apareció, se estaban dando una idea.

-El pergamino está en la división de investigación, estamos buscando la forma de regresarte al pasado-comento Shikamaru algo aburrido.

Luego lo dejo con su yo de ese tiempo, a su lado estaba Hinata quien había escuchado todo atentamente.

Miro confundido a Hinata, esa chica era muy diferente a la que recordaba.

-Bueno supongo que tendremos que cuidar de él-dijo algo inseguro su otro yo.

Lo miro enojado de que actuara de esa forma tan presuntuosa, se supone que era su otro yo y debía tenerle un poco más de consideración. Pero en sus ojos notaba cierto fastidio que le recordaba más a Sasuke que a él mismo.

Hinata sonrió algo nerviosa ante la tensión del ambiente.

-Naruto-kun-llamo algo insegura.

Para su nerviosismo se sorprendió cuando ambos chicos giraron a verle, sonrió más nerviosa con una gota de sudor tras su nuca.

-Primero deberemos formar alguna manera de llamarlos para que ambos no se confundan-comento la chica con determinación.

Los dos se vieron inseguros.

-Tsk mira que si era problemático-comento su yo del presente.

-Ya veo que me convertiré en un adulto aburrido-le contrataco.

Los rayitos en la mirada se cruzaron de inmediato, la molestia estaba aumentando.

-Porque no me llamas chibi-chan, mira que era un enano-hablo el mayor parándose a su lado, esto demostraba la diferencia de estatura.

Lo fulmino con la mirada, estaba a punto de responderle de forma grosera, pero se detuvo. Hinata tomo el brazo de su yo mayor y lo alejo de él con mirada seria.

-Naruto-kun esto es serio-le regaño.

El otro se mostró incómodo y al final solo se alejó un poco de brazos cruzados.

Volvió en si al ver como Hinata ahora le miraba de forma alegre.

-Debes tener hambre-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Eso era verdad.

…

Silbo impresionado al ver el enorme comedor de la mansión Hyuga, todo era demasiado elegante y estaba seguro de nunca haber visto esa parte de la mansión (no recordaba haber ido alguna vez de visita). Hinata les dijo que esperaran mientras ella preparaba algo de comer, el menor quiso decir que no era necesario pero fue cayado por un golpe en la nuca de su contra parte de mayor edad.

Giro a verlo molesto cuando Hinata desapareció.

-Oe deja de golpearme dattebayo-gruño el menor.

El otro no respondió y se cruzó de brazos indiferente.

Ese bastardo.

Negó con la cabeza y la movió rápidamente para volver en sí. Dejando el shock inicial y que todo le parecía demasiado confuso, le daba curiosidad todo lo que ocurría. Todo parecía ser igual a como recordaba, pero durante el poco tiempo presente había notado como dos de sus amigos eran diferentes a como recordaba.

-Oye-llamo a su otro yo.

Este que estaba metido en sus pensamientos, giro a verle algo despistado.

-¿Cómo fue que…?-

-No te diré nada del presente o de tu futuro, Shikamaru nos explicó que podría ser peligroso y era mejor no hacer las cosas diferente a como ya estaban escritas. Por eso mejor ahórrate la saliva-dijo como si leyera su mente.

Cerró la boca sin saber cómo refutar esas palabras.

Su yo mayor lo vio con una sonrisa de victoria.

Ese teme.

Bueno puede que no pudiera preguntar todo lo que en ese momento él deseaba.

¿Cómo termino todo como estaba ahora?

¿Qué paso con Tobi?

¿Domino su entrenamiento con el Kyubi?

¿Sasuke regreso a la aldea?

¿No habían enfrentado a otro loco?

¿Ya había visto bajo la máscara de Kakashi?

Tantas preguntas, pero de pronto una de ellas cobro más sentido por los acontecimientos actuales.

-Pero no entiendo cómo es que ahora eres tan amigo de Hinata-chan-dijo algo confundido.

Su otro yo pareció congelarse y una sonrisa nerviosa adorno su rostro.

-Hinata-chan es una gran chica, pero siempre se sonrojaba y pocas veces hablamos como ahora lo hace ella, incluso nos invitó a comer a su casa-dijo aun confundido.

Puede que no fuera el chico más observador del mundo, pero noto de inmediato como su otro yo estaba como una piedra y unas gotas de sudor bajaban por su nuca. No comprendía que estaba pasando, pero si sabía que algo grave debió pasar si no le explicaba que era.

-Bueno…eto…bufanda…ella…Toneri…luego la luna y tod…-comenzó a balbucear el otro.

Alzo una ceja sin comprender.

-Naruto-kun no debes preguntar nada-dijo Hinata entrando de repente con una gran cacerola.

Como si quisiera escapar de una pregunta incomoda, su otro yo se puso de pie e intento ayudarle, pero esta se negó tranquilamente y coloco la olla en el centro. Un delicioso aroma le distrajo de todo, tanto como para no ver la mirada cariñosa de su yo mayor le dedicaba a Hinata.

-Somos buenos amigos después de algunas cosas-dijo Hinata abriendo la olla.

Naruto casi llora de felicidad al ver un montón de ramen. Luego giro a ver a Hinata cuando esta le sirvió un poco en un tazón.

-Es que nunca me hablaste de esa forma-dijo algo inseguro.

Ella sonrió.

Por alguna razón pensó que era muy bonita y se sonrojo algo por el pensamiento. Claro que pronto un dolor en la pierna lo hizo dejar de pensar en eso, esa patada bajo la mesa le dolio. Giro a ver molesto como su otro yo lo miraba con una mirada de odio que le causo escalofríos.

Noto que tal vez se parecía mucho a Sasuke en este momento.

…

Luego de repetir varias veces su plato de ramen, noto que la conversación se había tornado algo tensa entre los dos mayores. Explicaban que no era buena idea que él estuviera por algunas partes de la aldea y que mientras menos supiera de su futuro era lo mejor. Realmente estaba muy fastidiado de no poder salir a su propia voluntad, pero eso era algo en lo que ambos estaban de acuerdo y no le quedaba más que aceptarlo.

Pero eso solo llevo a otra nueva pregunta.

¿Dónde quedarse?

Rápidamente Hinata se ofreció, el terreno Hyuga era muy amplio y de esa forma tendría más libertad. Había hablado con el servicio y le darían espacio, además de no comentar nada de lo ocurrido en los anteriores dos años.

Realmente a él no le importaba mucho.

Algo que no compartía con su otro yo.

Se negó, muy rápido para el gusto de Hinata. No entendía mucho porque se negaba, prefería quedarse con Hinata en una gran casa que compartir un pequeño departamento con su otro yo.

La discusión llevaba como quince minutos, era increíble ver como Hinata a pesar de no elevar su voz, tenía cierto aire imponente a la hora de tomar una decisión.

Había crecido.

-Hinata comprende que él no debe quedarse aquí-

-¿Por qué?-

Su otro yo se sonrojo y giro el rostro molesto.

Hinata y él ladearon la cabeza sin comprender. Ya que pasaron unos momentos en que no agrego nada que pudiera cambiar el resultado de la discusión, el chico se sonrojo aún más y giro a verle de forma enojada.

Camino hasta estar frente a él y lo señalo de forma amenazante.

-Le haces algo y te ira muy mal-dijo antes de salir de brazos cruzados.

Haber tomado la decisión de ayudar a Shikamaru en la investigación no era tan buena idea ahora.

El comedor quedo en silencio.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que despertó, pero tenía mucho sueño. Hinata rápidamente había traído una ropa que le presto y lo llevo a una habitación de invitados. Era demasiado amplia y casi del tamaño de su departamento (del que tenía en su época), la chica amablemente le dijo que estaría cerca y que le llamara de necesitar algo.

Antes de salir no pudo evitar llamarla y esta se detuvo.

-Muchas gracias por todo-dijo algo nervioso.

En su época si bien tenía grandes amigos, solía interactuar solo con su equipo para este tipo de situaciones. Muchos en Konoha lo consideraban héroe después de lo ocurrido con Pain, pero para él que siempre fue rechazado, estas muestras de amistad eran muy importantes.

La chica sonrió amablemente y se despidió antes de salir.

Se detuvo confundido antes de acostarse a la cama, su otro yo le había amenazado de no hacerle nada a Hinata-chan.

¿Pero que podía hacerle él?

…

Su cuerpo estaba muy cansado y sin saber cómo termino durmiendo toda la tarde, noche y parte de la mañana. Había salido corriendo de su cuarto algo despistado de lo que ocurría y Hinata le explico brevemente lo ocurrido el día anterior. Luego de que ambos comieran juntos, la chica le presto ropa para que se pudiera ese día.

Era un pantalón naranja como los suyos, pero le dio también una gran sudadera gris por el clima que había.

Cuando salieron de la mansión se sintió algo nervioso.

-Vamos a ir a entrenar un poco-explico Hinata.

Asintió algo feliz, era mejor estar entrenando que encerrado en la mansión. Se encargaron de ir por lugares que nadie estaba, además cuando sentían un chacra saltaban por los tejados. Llegaron a un campo de entrenamiento que no había visto antes y donde esperaban dos personas.

-Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Akamaru-chan-llamo Hinata alegre.

Los presentes la saludaron alegres de verla.

Naruto se quedó inmóvil al verles, eran los mismos pero diferentes al mismo tiempo. Kiba se veía aún más feroz que de costumbre con su cabello algo largo y desordenado, Shino siempre vestía tanto que era incapaz de definir que había cambiado físicamente, Akamaru lo veía alegre y movía la cola. Estaban más altos de lo que recordaba y su aura era algo intimidante, eran hombres hechos y cuya experiencia en batalla debía ser extraordinaria.

-Mira si Naruto se encogió-se burló Kiba mientras palmeaba su cabeza.

Lo vio molesto.

-Kiba-kun te explique lo que había sucedido-dijo Hinata en su defensa.

Volteo a ver a la chica que mantenía expresión seria al regañar a Kiba. Puede que nunca hubiera tenido mucha interacción con Hinata, pero prometía que al regresar a su época la trataría mejor e intentaría ser su amigo como lo eran ahora.

Hinata era genial.

-Pero es que mirarlo es tan gracioso-dijo de forma perruna.

Shino y Hinata suspiraron al ver como este comenzaba a jugar con su pelo rubio.

-Aunque admito que el pelo corto te hace ver más maduro-añadió de pronto Kiba.

-Baka-le gruño soltándose la mano de un manotazo.

-¿Quieres pelea Naruto-chibi?-dijo Kiba de forma divertida.

Lo vio de mala forma y con una chispa de competencia en sus ojos.

…

Unas horas después se observaba el mismo campo de entrenamiento, solo que ahora destruido en la mayor partes de este. Hinata estaba sentada al lado de Akamaru mirando de forma intensa el combate frente a ella. Naruto había estado luchando con todo lo que tenía, pero incluso con eso no era capaz de vencer a Shino que luchaba ayudando a Kiba, lo peor es que el ultimo no había utilizado sus combinaciones con Akamaru.

Si bien el cansancio y sus bajos niveles de chacra no le hacían luchar como de costumbre, recordaba que en su tiempo había una gran brecha entre su fuerza y la de sus amigos.

¿Qué les había hecho jodidamente fuertes?

Hinata suspiro al ver esa pregunta en los ojos de Naruto, después de todo el aun no había vivido la cuarta guerra ninja.

-Me veo patético-dijo una voz a su espalda.

Hinata ladeo la cabeza para toparse con el Naruto que ella recordaba mejor y con el que estaba saliendo desde hace algún tiempo. Noto un brillo de tristeza en los ojos azules que generalmente brillaban, giro a ver al suelo sin saber qué hacer para ayudarle.

-Bueno en ese tiempo eras bien patético-dijo una voz femenina.

El Naruto menor se sorprendió ante la nueva voz, giro el rostro y se alegró de ver cómo junto a su otro yo, ahora también estaba una alegre y feliz Sakura.

-SAKURA-CHAN-dijo alzando la mano animadamente.

Claro que por ese despiste termino perdiendo la batalla y tenía un moretón en su ojo derecho.

Luego de unos momentos de jutsu médico, descubrió como junto a Sakura también estaban Shikamaru y un Sai que lo miraba divertido. Se sintió feliz de ver a su grupo unido a pesar de los dos años que habían pasado.

-Sakura-chan te ves muy bien-comento sin malicia.

La chica de verdad no había cambiado mucho a parte de su peinado, pero tenía un aura más tranquila a su alrededor y se notaba que era más fuerte (Había golpeado a Kiba por no contener sus fuerzas) además de ver que era amable con los demás.

La peli rosa solo sonrió algo incomoda y agradecida.

De reojo el Naruto de ese tiempo noto como su novia bajaba la mirada algo triste, apretó los puños al recordar lo idiota que era en el pasado.

-Chicos debo irme un momento-hablo de pronto Hinata con una sonrisa algo fingida.

Nadie tuvo mucho tiempo de reaccionar ya que desapareció en una nube de humo. El Naruto del pasado ladeo la cabeza algo confundido, aun así se sorprendió cuando su yo del futuro dijo que tenía que ir a solucionar algo y que debía irse.

-Se nota que tu yo del presente es más listo-susurro Shino por bajo.

Naruto sintió que se perdía de algo.

…

Había muchas cosas que hicieron que en su vida nada fuera sorprendente, ya saben, ser un jinchuriki y héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja, eso hace que veas tantas cosas que no haya muchas sorpresas en tu vida. Claro que cuando vio como Sasuke Uchiha, su mejor amigo, regresaba a la aldea con su yo del pasado como un costal de papas.

Bueno…eso era algo que no esperaba.

Verlo le hacía recordar muchas cosas, que iban desde lo tonto que era de joven a lo mucho que perdió en esa época de su vida.

Tantos amigos que murieron en la guerra.

Pero sobre todo tenía miedo de ver la tristeza en los ojos de Hinata, después de todo en esa época él no estaba seguro que sentía por la chica o ni siquiera sabía si sentía algo por ella. Aun así su yo joven se sonrojaba mucho al ver el cambio de Hinata, algo que le molestaba en gran manera.

Él era su novio no su yo del pasado.

Se detuvo y rio amargamente, se notaba que era un celoso sin solución.

Camino un poco más y se detuvo bajo el árbol de cerezos que ahora estaba lleno de nieve. De reojo noto como Hinata estaba sentada bajo a este, sobre la nieve y con los brazos arropando sus piernas.

-Gomenasai-se disculpó al verla.

La chica alzo su rostro y sonrió amablemente.

-Es tonto que me ponga triste, después de todo en esa época no éramos nada-murmuro por bajo.

Él tomo asiento al lado de ella, agradeció que ese árbol estuviera lejos del parque y que ningún chismoso los viera.

-No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de perder tanto tiempo-dijo intentando aliviar la tensión.

Resulto y como recompensa recibió una musical risa de su novia.

Kami-sama debía quererlo mucho para darle a una novia como Hinata. Ella era todo lo que él podía pedir de alguien o más.

Con delicadeza tomo una de las manos de la chica y la entrelazo con la suya. Ella se puso algo roja por el contacto, pero igual apoyo la cabeza en su hombro.

-Si te consuela, pienso que mi yo del pasado era un tonto-

-Yo creo que eras muy adorable-

-¿Lo prefieres a él?-

-Pero ambos son tú-

-Bueno antes tenía el pelo largo-

-Naruto-kun-

Ambos se vieron y rieron divertidos.

No pudo resistirse más.

Con delicadeza bajo su rostro para robarle un delicioso y tierno beso a su novia, porque era suya y no de su yo del pasado. Hinata aún no acostumbrada a esas muestras de afecto, respondió tímidamente. Pero para Naruto no era suficiente y con agilidad tomo la cintura de la chica para colocarla sobre sus piernas.

Ella soltó un pequeño grito y se puso roja como un tomate.

Naruto se rio divertido.

-Eres adorable-dijo antes de abrazarla como si fuera un peluche.

Rápidamente la chica apretó con delicadeza su sudadera negra. Hinata sentía en su actual posición, el latido del corazón del chico, un adorable ritmo que pronto le hizo sentir algo adormilada.

Sonrió con las mejillas rojas.

…

Naruto aún estaba perdido en ese tiempo, por eso Sakura lo acompañaba mientras buscaban al yo de este tiempo. Era fantástico hablar con Sakura-chan, lucia mucho más amable de lo que recordaba y no dejaba de sonreír, realmente era muy linda. Durante un rato se quedó pensando en que tanto más pudo haber cambiado ese tiempo, pero como supuso no tuvo una buena respuesta.

-Tan solo me gustaría saber si Sasuke regreso-murmuro de pronto algo deprimido.

Sakura sonrió al verle meter las manos en sus bolsillos y caminar algo encorvado con cara de retrasado.

Le entraba una gran nostalgia al ver nuevamente esa cara preocupada por traer de regreso a Sasuke. Este Naruto era un chico que no había sufrido aun los males de la guerra, que no había perdido su brazo, que no estuvo a punto de perder a Hinata…le faltaban tantas cosas por vivir.

-¿No me dirás nada?-tanteo nuevamente.

-No-

-Eres cruel Sakura-chan-

-Si fuera cruel ya te hubiera golpeado desde tu tercer intento-

El rubio menor bufo indignado, luego se detuvo confundido.

Sakura lo imito y volteo a ver lo que le llamaba la atención.

Un poco más lejos se observaba como Hinata estaba con mejores ánimos y caminaba con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, tenía las manos en su espalda y mostraba cierta aura de paz de la cual era recordada. Al lado de la chica caminaba Naruto con las manos tras su nuca, su expresión era de diversión y parecía estarle contando alguna historia graciosa, aunque Hinata siempre solía reírse de sus chistes por muy malos que fueran.

Eran una pareja feliz, no necesitaban demostrar en público sus intimidades, de hecho no recordaba verles besándose frente a otras personas a parte de cuando la rescato de Toneri. Aunque aún recordaba divertida la vez anterior donde los encontró desprevenidos en el departamento del rubio, no era nada grave, pero el rojo del rostro de ambos no desapareció en varios minutos.

Eso era bueno, si no demostraban tanto cariño publico el Naruto del pasado no sospecharía nada.

Giro a verle y noto cierta mirada melancólica en su rostro.

-¿Naruto?-

-Me veo muy feliz al lado de Hinata-chan-

Sakura sudo frio al ver como el tonto despistado había notado algo raro.

-Bueno Hinata-chan es muy asombrosa-comento Sakura con una media sonrisa.

Para su suerte no hubo otro comentario sobre el tema.

…

Había pasado una semana entera desde que Naruto estaba en ese tiempo y su cuerpo se cansaba muy a menudo. Shikamaru ya había descifrado todo lo que se relacionaba con el pergamino y estaba practicando con el Naruto de ese tiempo, ya habían logrado enviar un clon de sombra al pasado, si bien no duro muchos minutos fue suficiente para que al día siguiente pusieran todo en marcha para irse.

Naruto seguía quedándose en la mansión del clan Hyuga, pero casi no veía a Hinata y si la veía era frente a la presencia de su otro yo.

Era un sobre-protector con la chica.

Antes de irse a dormir ese día, prefirió caminar un poco hasta donde recordaba Hinata menciono estaría si lo ocupaba.

-Hinata-chan-llamo por la puerta.

Recibió un permiso para pasar y entro algo inseguro.

Para su suerte no era el cuarto de la chica, era una enorme biblioteca donde ella estaba con varios libros en una mesa. Hinata estaba sobre una escalera sacando otro libro, pero al verle bajo de un salto y quedo frente a él con su usual sonrisa amable.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto confundida de verle ahí.

El chico se miró inseguro.

-Quería agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí en este tiempo-la chica ladeo la cabeza-Mi yo del presente se ve muy feliz al estar a tu lado…algo que aun no comprendo del todo-murmuro por bajo.

Hinata sonrío antes de poner una mano en su hombro.

-Naruto-kun siempre nos pasa ayudando, para mí no es molestia hacer todo esto, realmente me alegra volver a verte-

-¿Por qué?-

-No comprendo-

-No sé qué ha pasado para que todo este así, pero me sorprende que mi yo de este tiempo este tan tranquilo siendo yo un monstruo-

-…-

-El kyubi en mi interior es una bestia peligrosa, no suelo controlarme como de costumbre y ni siquiera puedo vencer a la oscuridad en mi interior…soy un fracaso y una bomba de tiempo dattebayo-

Naruto se sorprendió al ver una mirada seria en el rostro de Hinata, algo poco común.

Luego paso algo muy raro.

Unos brazos pasaron por su espalad y lo atrajeron al pecho de la chica, su rostro se sonrojo y su cuerpo se tensó al sentir el calor de Hinata. Intento apartarse, pero le fue imposible. Pronto el calor de la chica fue muy embriagador y la ternura de esas manos le hicieron querer llorar.

No recordaba un abrazo tan dulce como ese.

-Naruto eres un gran chico, en este tiempo y del que eres parte, nunca conoceré alguien con un corazón más puro que el tuyo-

-Pero tengo oscuridad, odio a la gente por haberme abandonado tanto tiempo-

-Puede que eso sea doloroso, pero no olvides que no estás solo-

-¿Pero…?-

-Tus amigos te quieren más de lo que crees, además…-ella se alejó y él pudo ver el rostro sonrojado de Hinata-Yo prometo estar siempre a tu lado, no importa lo que ocurra-añadió con dulzura.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron nuevamente.

Por primera vez sintió una gran envidia de su yo de este tiempo, tener a Hinata de esa forma era espectacular, como si toda la soledad que siempre tuvo fuera arrancada con suavidad.

Sonrió zorrunamente.

-Eres increíble Hinata-chan-dijo emocionado.

La chica siguió sonriendo.

…

Al día siguiente todo fue muy raro, fue despertado de golpe por el yo de su época que lo miraba con algo de enojo mientras murmuraba _"Te acercas nuevamente a ella y te castro"_ realmente no comprendía nada. Fue llevado oculto al hospital donde estuvo unos días y fue puesto en una cama donde Shikamaru tenía un pergamino en la mano. Le costó reconocer a Ino que ahora lucia muy femenina, más que antes.

-Todo va estar bien Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata algo alejada.

Él la vio algo inseguro, por alguna razón le hubiera gustado tenerla cerca.

-Solo va ser un pequeño sueño-murmuro de pronto Ino.

¿Sueño?

Giro a verle confundido.

Luego todo se volvió negro.

…

-¿Eso funcionara Shikamaru?-

-Baka si no fuera así todo estaría diferente-

-Naruto-kun no te preocupes-

-Hinata-chan eres tan adorable, no me dejes nunca-

-Naruto baka suéltala o la dejaras sin aire-

…

..

.

Sintió un leve golpe en su nuca y abrió los ojos algo cansado, el molesto rap de Killer Bee sonaba cerca y Yamato lo llamaba varias veces. Se medió incorporo confundido y viendo a todos lados en busca de algo que no comprendía.

¿Un sueño?

-Naruto reacciona-dijo Yamato moviendo la mano frente a su rostro.

-Tuve un sueño muy raro-murmuro por bajo.

Estaba algo desorientado, pero juraba haber tenido un sueño con una linda chica que le recordaba mucho a Hinata…¿Habría sido ella?

Escucho los reclamos de su maestro y como aun debía pasar la prueba de su oscuridad, algo mareado se levantó dispuesto a pasarla.

Por alguna razón se sentía con energías y que ya no estaba luchando solo.

-Hinata-chan se vería muy bien con esas ropas-murmuro para si mismo.

Yamato lo vio confundido.

Su alumno estaba loco después de todo.

 **Fin**

 _No me gusto del todo…pero Yolo XD_

 _Espero que si les gustara a ustedes._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
